Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch, and more particularly, to a clutch technology capable of being used in a vehicle transmission, or the like.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle transmission, etc. use a plurality of clutches to be able to control a power transfer between rotating bodies relatively rotated to each other.
The above-mentioned clutch preferably has large torque transfer capacity when possible while occupying as small a volume as possible, but the volume of the clutch is increased to secure the large torque transfer capacity.
Further, for the clutch to transfer a large torque, a force to operate the clutch is increased and therefore an apparatus for operating the clutch, for example, a size of an actuator, or the like needs to be relatively increased.
Further, in the case of the clutch used in the vehicle transmission, the control of the clutch transfer torque has a big effect on transmission quality of a vehicle, and therefore it is preferable to precisely control the clutch transfer torque by the actuator.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.